


2

by JustASuicideCase



Series: Aquamarine [2]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase





	2

Several days past and the boys were finally back home. As much as he enjoyed the vacation, Eric enjoyed sleeping in his own bed again a lot more. Today, the others interrupted his precious beauty sleep by shouting. He tried to block out the calls of his name, but it proved impossible when Mason burst into his room.

After some convincing, Eric trudged downstairs, where the rest of the household greeted him. Everyone rushed to say something, but their voices mixed and he couldn’t hear a word. “One at a time!” he finally shouted.

They spent a minute looking between each other before Mason spoke, “So, I was walking along the beach and I found this thing. It looked like a guy, but it wasn’t. It was like orange and shit.” Eric stood there in confusion. It couldn‘t be the same thing he saw on vacation, that was all the way in China, for fuck’s sake!

Before he could ask anymore questions, the rest of the group barged in.

“What the hell could it be?” Toby wondered aloud. Jay wiggled his fingers as he said, “Maybe it’s a mermaid.” Immediately, Mason denied his friend’s statement, “No way, cunt. Those don’t fuckin’ exist.” The three stood in silence, considering their next move. Eric hoped they would forget about it and they could record some videos and laugh together. “Let’s go see if it’s there still.” Matt concluded, making his way towards the front door.

Everyone but Eric agreed immediately. “I don’t know guys,” he said, uncertain about the whole situation. If he followed the group this far, who knows what his intentions are? What if he would kill them? They did not understand why he came to Melbourne. The whole situation was sketchy.

A hand landed on his shoulder, “C’mon, Swagger,” Jay started. “It’ll be fun. Also, what’s the worst that could happen? There’s one of it and five of us, we easily outnumber it.” They weren’t letting up, his friends were going regardless whether he liked it. He sighed, “Fine. But know that I don’t approve of this at all.”

After a couple of minutes, the Misfits made their way to the beach, with Toby driving and Matt navigating. They reached the beach and Mason led them down the discrete trail.

The path brought the group to a secluded area of the oceanfront. The water was as clear as the water when Eric first found the creature, minus the water lighting up like a neon sign. Weeping willows shrouded majority of the sand and some ocean in darkness. Waves crashing against the smoothed rocks completed the serene landscape. The scene looked like a movie set; it was perfect in every way.

The moment of peace ended when Mason shouted, “Where the fuck did he go?” Everyone’s heads turned to where Mason was pointing. The 19-year-old pointed towards a jagged rock pointed towards the sky, the sunlight bathed its entire surface. Everyone but Eric’s shoulders slumped in defeat disappointed with the lack of the creature’s presence. In unison, the group traveled back to the car and drove back home in silence. Guilt struck Eric’s heart, everyone else wanted to see the thing he was dreading.

Closing the front door behind him, Eric wanted to say something to comfort his roommates and friends, but Mason froze and pointed. “That’s it. That’s what I saw at the beach,” he said in shock. Everyone looked towards the backyard, Eric’s stomach dropped. It was the same thing he saw in China.

He was on the side of the pool, only his tail in the chlorinated water. The markings that were visible and glowing last time they met now blended into his torso. Everything that glowed that night now was mute and blended in with his regular orange and purple body.

Matt began to laugh, “Yeah, right, Mason. You fucking bought that, didn’t you?” he asked between laughs. Mason denied it, everyone stared at him as he tilted his head up towards the sun. Without fear, Mason sprinted towards the sliding glass door. Everyone shouted as he ripped open the door and dashed outside to greet the figure. The rest followed closely, in case he needed help.

The suddenness of the door opening startled the entity soaking in the sun. He snapped his head towards the four, body tensed. The yells were a mix of worrying for Mason’s safety and telling the merman to leave their property.

It would be a long day for the five, Eric could already tell. He pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relieve all the stress that has been building up in his body throughout the day. When he opened his eyes, Eric found that the mythical being was looking directly at him. Their eyes met for a moment longer before the creature looked away bashfully.

After what seemed liked hours of interrogation, the group finally learned about him. When he formally introduced himself to them, no one fully understood what he said. The only thing they caught was ‘Fitz’, so they started call him that. He confirmed that he was, in fact, the same thing Eric saw while on vacation. Fitz never explained how he got into their pool or how he accomplished the task.

Maybe it was because the group was sleep deprived or they enjoyed the company of the merman, but they agreed to let Fitz stay in their pool. As the group retreated into the house, Fitz grabbed their attention, “Do you guys think you could get rid of whatever is making your water so strange? It isn’t too comfortable, mate.”

They paused, contemplating on what to do. Was there anything the guys could do? “Right now? No. But, if you could sleep on the ground for tonight, I can stop by the store and pick up a saltwater system first thing tomorrow. That work?” Eric turned to face him. Fitz briskly nodded his head and moved out of the water.

He laid on his back by edge of the pool, still warm from the setting sun’s rays. The merman raised his arms above his head and stared up at the sky far above them. The group walked into the house and their individual rooms. Majority of the house turned on their recording software and began to make some content, but Eric collapsed onto his bed and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
